The prior art pillow is installed with a vibrator which includes a base, a motor, a spindle, a crank, a sliding unit, a first sliding block, a second sliding block, a first sliding rod, a second sliding rod, a first frame, a second frame, an upper mask. The motor is fixed to the base. The spindle of the motor is eccentrically connected to the crank. The sliding unit is connected to another eccentric side of the crank. The sliding unit can move longitudinally in a guide groove of the second sliding block, The two frames are fixed to the base. The area of the two frames of the base has the two sliding rods. The first sliding block is supported by the two sliding rods and is moves leftwards or rightwards. When the motor receives control signals and then rotates, the spindle will drive the crank to rotate. The crank will drive the sliding unit to move around a circle, but since one end of the sliding unit is in the guiding groove of the first sliding block so that it only moves longitudinally in the guide groove so as to drive the first sliding block to move leftwards and rightwards. The first sliding block is firmly secured to the upper mask and the second sliding block is also firmly secured to the upper mask. Therefore, when the first sliding block vibrates leftwards and rightwards, the upper mask vibrates leftwards and rightwards. The upper mask will drive the second sliding block to move so that the whole upper mask vibrates leftwards and rightwards.
The above mentioned prior art pillow has the defects that the components are very complicated. After it is used for a long time, it will be destroyed. In moving leftwards and rightwards, by the sliding unit moves in the guide groove, the sliding rod connected to the first sliding block will move leftwards and rightwards. Therefore, the sliding unit will collide the first sliding block so as to emit noise to affect the sleeping of the user.